


Arcanite

by Souliebird



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Dark, M/M, Muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy is Jason Todd's Muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeneratorCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/gifts).



> A trilogy of short one shots based on Generatorcat's prompt "Jaytim, Greek Mythology AU" from Tumblr. I kind of got really obsessed with the idea and went all out on it.

Jason pushed his hands through his hair, groaning in frustration. There was no way he could get the supply of parts for this stupid bomb he needed in the time frame he needed with out alerting the Batman. Of course his supplier would up and go have a heart attack, it would be just his luck.

Jason had been planning this attack for months, everything had been going so smoothly, then two weeks out he got notice that one of his most reliable men had died and hadn’t left any damn clue to where his warehouse was. Jason had been working non stop trying to work everything out, to adjust his plans; he didn’t want to have to wait another year.

He gave another loud groan before getting up and stalking to his fridge. He rooted around for a beer, becoming quickly annoyed when he saw he had none, then slammed the door shut.

“One day you are going to break your fridge and regret being so mean to it all the time.”

Jason jumped and turned around, grabbing for the gun at the small of his back. He stopped himself from firing just in time and stared at Timothy, who was casually leaning against the door frame between the kitchen and den.

“What are you doing here?” Jason asked, dropping the weapon to the ground and stepping forward, eyes racking up and down the figure before him eagerly. “I haven’t written in ages….”

“I know.” Timothy said softly, moving to meet Jason, reaching up to cup his cheeks. Jason leaned into the soft, warm touch, closing his eyes and feeling all the tension seep from him. “I missed your words. You set aside your pen for a gun and all your beautiful lyrics for violence.” Timothy tsked softly, one hand tracing up Jason’s jaw line to run his fingers through his bangs.

“I can’t…not…” Jason clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, remembering what felt like so long ago, when he used to sit in the library of the Manor, writing poetry inspired by the radiant boy no one else ever saw. Jason’s sonnets and villanelles had been interesting, but nothing special, until he had met Timothy while out on a stroll on the Manor’s gardens. The younger boy had been able to just pull words and phrases out of Jason like it was nothing and Jason had wanted to just write to him because Timothy’s smile had made Jason’s entire being soar.

His work wasn’t just published in his school paper, but in multiple national newspapers and magazines. Bruce had even taken Jason to New York to talk with a publisher, a proud smile on his face the entire time.

Then Jason had died and when he had come back, there was nothing beautiful to write about anymore; only pain and darkness.

Jason’s eyes fluttered open as Timothy let go of his face, a frown on his lips as the literally glowing man gently pulled away. “Don’t leave me.” He begged, the words leaving his lips before he couldn’t even think about it. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed Timothy; his beauty and his smile and the addictive ease that he brought.

Timothy laughed, something rich but soft and Jason shuddered, feeling drunk on the feeling. “I don’t plan to, my sweet, it seems you need me.”

“But..” Jason protested quietly as Timothy took his hand and lead him back to his desk. He sat obediently in the chair, then gave a soft moan when Timothy draped himself across Jason’s lap like he belonged there. Which he did, in Jason’s mind.

The Muse reached up and traced a long finger along Jason’s jaw, smiling up at him. “I’m not here to inspire your words, Jason, as much as I would love to hear them. There is an art to revenge, and I want you to create something extravagant for me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jason allowed himself to grin, almost wild and manic, knowing it was hidden behind his helmet. There was a deep hum of excitement in his chest as he looked on at his work from afar.

The Wayne Enterprises Tower was partially engulfed in bright blue and white flames. As the fire climbed higher and higher, there would be an explosion every fifth floor, bursts of different colored flames shooting through the windows and lighting up the sky. A deafening boom echoed across the city before violet fire bloomed out of the building.

“It’s beautiful.” Timothy whispered into Jason’s ear, resting his chin on the much taller man’s shoulder. Hands so warm Jason could feel them despite his armour ran up his sides and over his chest. “Is it for me?”

“Everything is.” Jason replied in a breathy voice, all tension he felt from the night evaporating at the sudden appearance of Timothy. He moved his hands to cover the Muse’s, eyes fluttering in bliss when Timothy laced their fingers together. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Timothy hummed, pushing past Jason’s jacket to kiss the small sliver of skin between his armour and helmet. “Simply stunning. Drawn to it like a moth,” The Muse purred, making Jason shiver. “Like every one else in the city. They are coming out in droves to see what you have done. What you have created. They are looking up at it in awe, my love.”

Jason moaned softly, a pleasant tingling sensation going down his spine as Timothy spoke. He was starting to feel warm and slightly dazed, but in a way that was only good. He closed his eyes, letting the feelings Timothy was invoking wash over him.

“I did it for you.” Jason said quietly.

“Jason.”

The gravelly voice behind him felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over him. Jason whirled around, anger quickly replacing the heady feelings he had gotten from pleasing Timothy.

Batman stood across the roof from Jason, ash and soot covering his cape. Jason clenched his jaw, furious his moment had been ruined, that his Muse had been chased off at the disturbance.

“Jason, what did you do?” Bruce asked, a brokenness apparent in his voice.

Jason snarled then leapt off the building without a real reply, wondering what he would have to create next to get Timothy to appear for him again.


	3. Chapter 3

A piercing scream brought Jason out of his sleepy daze and he forced his eyes to open. His eyelids felt too heavy, like every other part of him, and it was a struggle to not let them fall shut again. The scream down the hall dissolved into a fit of giggles and Jason groaned quietly, annoyed he had been woken up.

He wasn’t exactly comfortable, curled onto his side, but moving onto his back seemed like too much effort; everything seemed like too much effort. He knew he could easily escape the straight jacket the bound his arms to his chest, that he could get out of the cell he was locked in, and go back into the city, but Jason didn’t want to move. Every part of him felt like lead and his mind was in a thick fog that made trying to recall anything almost impossible.

It was the drugs, the back of his mind told him, the ones they reserved for inmates like Killer Croc or Bane when they managed to catch him. Bruce had told the doctors Jason was a threat, to take extreme precaution with him. It would have been a compliment if Jason could bring himself to care.

All he wanted to do was sleep.

He allowed his eyes to close again and the darkness quickly began to take over.

“Oh, my pet, what have they done to you?” An ethereal voice said directly behind him, sending a familiar shiver up Jason’s spine. There was a weight on his back, and some part of Jason knew his restraints were being removed, but he was far too out of it to respond.

The weight guided Jason until he was laying on his back and he could feel his arms being pulled free of their restraints. There was a thunk as the heavy jacket was tossed aside, then a sad sigh from above him. Feather light touches traced over his neck and jaw, and slowly, the fog that had been cast over him began to fade away and Jason’s mind stirred awake.

Jason blinked his eyes open, feeling clear and alert for the first time in weeks.

Timothy smiled down at Jason, his hands still moving over the other’s face. He had lost his glow and almost looked gaunt, but in a beautiful way that made Jason’s chest ache.

“There you are, my love.” The Muse whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to Jason’s forehead. Warmth quickly spread through his body, the heaviness of his limps replaced with an energy that made Jason feel like he could take on the world.

“I have missed you, so. I could not find you.” Timothy continued to whisper, starting to pepper Jason’s face with kisses, each one making the man feel more and more alive. “Those horrible drugs kept you blocked from me.” The Muse pulled back and looked down at Jason, eyes dull but full of a hunger that Jason wanted to satisfy. He pushed himself up into sitting and reached out to cup Timothy’s cheeks, surprised at how cold the smaller felt. “Never again?”

“Never again.” Jason promised, heart swelling at the smile he received for it. “I’ll make them pay for what they did to you. I’ll burn Gotham to the ground for you.”

“Paint me something beautiful?” Timothy asked, voice barely above a breath. Jason nodded and the Muse leaned in to brush their lips together. When he pulled back, there was a golden shine to his skin.


End file.
